The present invention relates generally to prefabrication systems, and, more particularly, to systems employing prefabricated planks and frames.
A major concern in building construction is minimizing costs, maintaining a safe working environment and maximizing architectural flexibility and creativity. Striking this balance is the greatest challenge faced in developing prefabrication systems. Thus far, prefabrication systems have lacked in quality because of the need to reduce the costs of the materials employed, as costs for non-standard parts, as well as labor costs for the mounting and finishing steps, tend to be very high.
Additionally, prior prefabrication systems require repetitive structural elements, which leave no space for the introduction of personalized elements during the design stage of the building. The installation difficulties faced with prefabrication systems have further contributed to the use of inflexible, repetitive components.
Assuring worker safety is a paramount concern during the construction phase of any building, particularly high-rise structures. The installation of prefabricated floor modules, as opposed to traditional stick built methods, promotes job-site safety. The assemblage of components takes place at ground level assuring that less labor is required at elevated levels. Additionally, once the modules are in-place, workers of all trades are provided an immediate platform over which they can perform their activities.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved prefabrication system that provides convenient, flexible components that are easily preassembled and installed.